


Encircle My Heart.

by asailoratheart



Category: Maksyl-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Going the the chapel..., He's a smooth one like that, Just a wee bit of fluff, Maks has it all planned out, Maksyl, Ring shopping for idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asailoratheart/pseuds/asailoratheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maks and Meryl go ring shopping...Maks is unamused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encircle My Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the quick prompt I was left on Tumblr: ‘Maks and Meryl go shopping for wedding rings.’
> 
> So yeah, here we go, I admit I deviated a bit but I felt it fitting. Enjoy!

He honestly doesn’t care…he could just design them something. Well, he’s already designed them something, but he’s standing with her in the jewelry store anyways, looking at wedding bands.

“Maks, what do you think about those? The white gold ones? Do you like them?”

He looks towards the proffered rings held out by the sales associate and admits that they  _are_  nice ( _It’s Tiffany, they all had better be nice, he thinks)_  but he can’t imagine her…or himself wearing them.

“Babe,” he says, trying to catch her attention as she wanders to another case, “Meryl…babe, come here.”

He can tell she’s annoyed, because as nice as the jewelry is, none of it screams  _them, their love, their lives_. When he tells her that he has another place they should take a look at, they bid the person helping them goodbye, promising to stop back later (although, Maks will readily admit, he knows that isn’t true.)

They travel back to their apartment, holding hands and listening to the radio play softly. He strokes his thumb across the top of her hand, glides it over the engagement ring proclaiming her as  _his._  Exiting the car swiftly and taking the elevator to their floor, she doesn’t speak until they have entered the apartment and have divested themselves of coats, and in her case, a purse.

“Honey, you said we had another place to look but it’s getting late. Where else can we look today if everywhere is closing?”

“Wait here.”

He had been hoping, months ago, when he designed these bands that they would be it for them. Understated platinum for him, masculine, to be sure. Platinum band for her that splits to entwine back with itself, much like an infinity, tiny diamonds scattered on top, feminine and graceful. When he brings them to her, and sees her eyes light up at them, he knows they’re done looking.

\---

She cries at them on their wedding day some months later, when she sees that he’s added an inscription to the inside of hers along the flat at the bottom of the ring.

_You’ve encircled my heart._


End file.
